


I Need a Drink

by mustangcandi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustangcandi/pseuds/mustangcandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If werewolves could exist, then so could the possibility of this actually working. (Possible Spoilers for Teen Wolf Seasons 1-4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need a Drink

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in the middle of the afternoon when I was at work. I emailed my best friend about a recent comment Melissa Ponzio had made about her hope for Sheriff Stilinski/Nurse McCall, and this fic fell right out (that hasn't happened in a while.) I make no apologies. This is my Teen Wolf OTP. Also, title of the fic comes from me saying I need a drink after every episode of Teen Wolf. Stresses me out man, but I love it. And I did take some liberties with canon, since we don't have many answers. Forgive me for making up some facts. Finally, many thanks and Sebastian Stan for julietm for the beta, and the inspiration. ♥

Stilinski had seen many things during his time as Sheriff in Beacon Hills... more than his fair share, and more than was normal for such a small town. That was before he even knew about the supernatural web intricately woven into the tapestry of his home. That supernatural aspect of Beacon Hills was what had him sliding down the wall of the hospital, sinking slowly until he was sitting, knees bent with his head in his hands.

He took a deep breath, and exhaled, moving his head to the wall and his hands to drape over his knees. Were-coyotes, were-jaguars, banshees, kitsunes, nogitsunes, mercenaries, emissaries, assassins, wendigos, benefactors, and then Peter Hale - whatever the hell he was other than an asshole. He’d seen all these creatures the past month, just when he was still trying to get used to the idea of werewolves. Despite all these mythical creatures, he’d somehow survived another round in this fight – for now, anyway.

Closing his eyes, he shook his head free of anything not completely human. And lately, whenever his thoughts turned to anything that was completely human, he turned to the same person. If she read his mind, she wouldn't have had better timing, hovering over him a moment before she too slid down the wall and sat shoulder to shoulder with him on the floor.

"You all right, Sheriff?" Melissa asked, one hand moving to cover his on his knee.

He opened his eyes to look at her hand, her skin rough from her struggles – as a nurse, as a single mother, as a savior to this town's innocent creatures who were constantly being hunted. He took a long look at that hand on his knee, thinking of all the moments he and Melissa had shared over the years. Melissa McCall had been a good friend since high school, she'd been an excellent stand-in for a mother to Stiles… one Claudia approved of long before she left this earth. Melissa was a strong woman, a kind woman – good to her very core. And as he looked at her fingers threaded between his, his mind was alive with the one thing he'd wanted to do for years but had been too chicken to go through with it. “You know what?” he thought. “If were-jaguars exist, then so does the possibility this could work.”

"I need a drink," he answered her question, and then turned to look at her. "And I don't want to drink alone, and I don't want to drink with a friend. I want to drink with a date that might someday want to see me naked, because god knows I could use that too. You interested?"

"It's about time you asked," she smiled, and he admired the way the gesture brightened her entire face.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, needing to be sure he was making no assumptions. He'd learned the hard way, especially recently, you don't know shit until you ask.

"That's a yes, Sheriff. Actually, that's a hell yes. We've both waited long enough."

"For the drink, or the sex?" he chuckled, standing to his feet and moving to help her to stand as well.

He loved the way she laughed as she answered. "Both. Definitely both.”


End file.
